DESCRIPTION: This pre-doctoral training program is sponsored by the Department of Microbiology and Immunology at the University of Rochester. Many primary faculty members of the training program are also from other Departments, including Neurology, Cancer Center, Biochemistry, Medicine and Dental Medicine. Dr. Barbara Iglewski is the Program Director. She is the Chairman of the Department of Microbiology. The Program will be administered by a Steering Committee composed of Drs. B. Iglewski, P. Bavoil, D. McCance, V. Clark and R. Richman. Dr. Richman is from the Department of Medicine and has a joint appointment in the Department of Microbiology and Immunology, whereas the four other members are primarily appointed in the Department of Microbiology and Immunology. Decisions will be made by the Steering Committee. The Steering Committee will meet at least four times annually to review the progress of individual trainees and assign pre-doctoral students to the Training Program based primarily on the quality, and research interests of the trainees and on the ability of the advisors to provide the appropriate research environment. They will meet with all participating faculty at least annually to discuss the program. The new core curriculum was implemented in 1989 during the previous grant period to address the specific needs of this Pathogenesis training program. This training program is composed of four major academic components; there are a required curriculum, an elective curriculum, thesis research and ancillary professional training. The core curriculum consists of one semester of Biochemistry, a seminar in Microbiology and Immunology, laboratory rotations, and Ethics in Research. In addition, students are required to take four courses chosen from a list which includes topics in the Microbial Genetics, Microbial Physiology, Immunology, Genetics, and Biochemistry. All students are also required to take a seminar course for at least one semester per year in a range of topics from Immunology to Oral Microbiology. Furthermore, the students are required to participate in a series of colloquia and seminars sponsored by the Department of Microbiology and Immunology. All students are also be required to teach for one semester within the Department of Microbiology and Immunology. The projected time for completion of the Ph.D. is five years, with years two through five of the program to be funded through this grant. The first year will be supported through departmental funds. The candidates are expected to choose a research advisor during the first year, and they must pass a qualifying exam before matriculating for the third year. The qualifying exam will be administered by the Steering Committee with active involvement of the student's preceptor. The exam will consist essentially of detailed presentation of a research proposal different from the student's dissertation work. Dissertation research is carried out in the laboratory of the dissertation advisor with the guidance of a committee which includes the student's faculty advisor, at least one other member of the training program, and at least one other advisor from outside the Department of Microbiology and Immunology.